


Owlish Meeting

by tendereverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kemonomimi, Love, POV Animal, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendereverie/pseuds/tendereverie
Summary: Kemonomimi, no one really acknowledged it as a real thing. Akaashi was barely aware of it until he and Bokuto saved an owl that was attacked by a cat in his backyard. He never imagined how much his life would change after.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Owlish Meeting

“Akaashi! You are not listening!” Bokuto complained, trailing slightly behind his junior on their way home. It was yet another long practice. Especially for the setter who as always couldn’t exactly say no to his senpai. 

“I am always listening, Bokuto-san, I just saw no reason to answer as well,” he replied. Scrolling through his phone, Akaashi occasionally glanced up to make sure he wouldn’t walk into something. Not only would it be embarrassing, but he was also sure Bokuto would remember that for a while.

“You weren’t listening. Otherwise, you would have refused my offer,” the third year groaned in defeat.

“See, because you already know the answer, I see no need to repeat it,” the setter replied, a small smile on his lips. As much as Bokuto was annoying at times, Akaashi still liked his senior, Bokuto could be the loudest and most energetic person he knew. However, he was still a good friend and entertaining to be with.

“As my vice-captain, I insist you will actually answer!” the senior puffed his chest.

“Let’s not pretend you are actually asking my opinion, you know it and we both know you end up doing whatever you want.” Akaashi turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

“But don’t you think it will be fun? Good for the team’s morale?” Bokuto asked, now walking in front of Akaashi. “I mean, this is perfect, your parents aren’t home for a while and we could use something to get us closer.” he insisted, trying to explain his reasoning.

“There are no problems with the team’s morale or anything of the likes. We spent enough time together during the training camps, there isn’t any need for some sleepover parties. Especially not in my house.” he finally replied.

“Oh, come on, you can’t say that some team’s activity that isn’t volleyball related would be nice!” Bokuto threw his arms in the air.

“Do you even know what other things there are out there that aren’t volleyball related Bokuto-san?” Akaashi had a small teasing smile when he asked that.

“You are mean, Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned, slumping as his junior let out a sigh.

“A sleepover won’t be a good idea, you forget that we have two female managers. We can find something else to do.” Akaashi finally spoke his thoughts, “we aren’t using all the club funds anyway and some get together isn’t a bad idea overall. Just not my house.” he explained.

“I knew you had a heart!” Bokuto announced as they stopped by Akaashi’s house.

Akaashi grew silent when he heard something odd coming from the direction of his backyard.

“What is that sound?” Bokuto wondered, tilting his head as if he was straining to hear it better.

“It comes from there, a bird?” Akaashi led the way to the backyard, they found a cat that was attacking a rather large looking bird, though it was still smaller than the cat. The bird had a rusty color and was screeching and hooting, trying to fight off the cat.

The two volleyball players quickly managed to chase the cat away, kneeling in front of the frantic animal that kept screeching in panic and pain. Bokuto tried to touch it but quickly backed off when it tried to bite and scratch him with its talons. 

Akaashi stared at the bird, holding a hand in front of Bokuto to stop him from trying again to touch the bird.

“Have you seen its talons? Let it calm a bit,” he spoke to his captain, both waited and watched the frantic animal hopped and limped around. Akaashi noted that one of the wings looked broken, it was flapping the other wing and Akaashi could see some drops of blood on the grass.

“What are we going to do?” Bokuto asked, watching as the bird kept screeching and protesting. His gaze turned to Akaashi, who was scrolling through his phone, “What are you looking for?” he asked.

“I think it’s an owl, a rather small one, just curious. We can take it to a vet once we figure out how to approach it.” which Bokuto noticed was exactly the next thing his junior searching for.

Akaashi kept sending the small owl glances to make sure it wouldn’t hurt itself more than it already was. He asked Bokuto to stay and watch over it as he went inside his house to search for a lard box, he doubted that it would allow any of them to just hold it. When he came back, he noticed it just hide in the corner, in a small opening between the bushes. Looking at the boys with big yellow eyes as if studying them.

It was Akaashi’s first time seeing an owl so up close and he let out a small laugh. “You know what, Kuroo is right, you do look like an owl.” he rested a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, who gave him a similar look like the owl who watched them from the bushes. 

Akaashi made sure to follow some of the instructions he found about how to catch it and what to prepare. He made sure the box had holes, padding and a bottle of warm water wrapped in a towel to keep it warm if it needed it. Next was the tricky part because it chose such an uncomfortable refuge.

Bokuto insisted on trying to get it first and Akaashi handed him a pair of thick gloves. However, the moment he was there, the owl began to panic and hopped around again. Which got Bokuto quickly frustrated and irritated as he glared at the thing. Akaashi let out a sigh, handed Bokuto the box and he took the gloves.

He edged towards the rusty colored owl slowly, keeping himself as calm as possible. Could it tell if he feared it or if he just wanted to help? He wondered as the owl sharply turned it’s head to stare right at him. 

_‘Right, they can move their heads like that.’_ he thought.

He could have sworn it was staring right into his eyes as if studying him as much as he was studying it. Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder at that moment, how intelligent the animal was. It felt almost as if he was staring at a human’s eyes. He moved closer and was relieved to discover it didn’t move.

“Good, you understand we are only trying to help?” he muttered as if it could understand him. The owl just tilted it’s head a bit. Akaashi took it as a good time as any to close the gap, and cover it with a small towel he was holding. He wrapped his hands around the wounded owl and Bokuto offered him the box.

Akaashi placed the owl along with the towel in the box for the extra padding. They both looked at the wounded bird as it moved around a bit and settled down next to the source of warmth. 

Akaashi took off the gloves and put them in his bag for later use if he will need it. 

“Think it will let us touch it?” Bokuto wondered out loud.

“I think we should leave it in peace,” Akaashi stated flatly, though he was tempted, he understood Bokuto’s curiosity. 

“What now? A vet? You know any that will be able to help?” Bokuto stared at him, and Akaashi once more found himself amused by his senior and how closely he resembled an owl.

“There should be one not too far from him, I think all of them have some experience with wildlife.” Akaashi rubbed the back of his head, covering the top of the box to conceal the owl, and help it relax.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

You cuddled in your place, feeling annoyed and frustrated at the situation you found yourself in. You weren’t even sure how you found yourself in this situation. Your first clear memory was blue eyes. Exactly like the ones that were looking at you as you kept picking on the bandages around you.

Wait… he was staring at you. You froze in mid-action, your eyes meeting his. As you somehow found yourself in some sort of a staring competition. You weren’t looking away and the boy – you were pretty sure his name was Akaashi – kept staring at you. You huffed, puffing-up your feathers, spread your healthy wing and clapped your beak at him. This made him smile.

 _“What are you smiling about?”_ you asked as he tilted his head a bit, watching you with curious eyes. You snapped your beak at him again as a warning and went back to pick on the bandage around you. It was annoying and messing your feathers.

“Hey, stop it.” he tried to reach for you, but you snapped your beak at him, which quickly got him to back off.

 _“That’s it, fear me! I do what I want!”_ you waved your wing, and went back to picking on the bandage.

“You will damage your wing, you need it there.” Akaashi tried to explain, you turned your head sharply towards him, glaring.

 _“You want to pick a fight with me?”_ you asked, standing as tall as you could, hopping off the place you were nestled in and leaning forward as you tried to threaten him.

“Are you seriously trying to pick up a fight with a human?” he asked, raising a sharp eyebrow.

You ruffled your feathers, clapped your beak and sat down right in front of Akaashi, staring at the human before you. 

“You are sitting on my homework, move.” he tried to make your move, but you clapped your beak angrily at him.

 _“I stake my claim! I will sit right here!”_ you snapped you beak at him and began picking at the bandage again.

Akaashi let out an annoyed sigh, eyeing his wooden pencil, he took it and poked you to make you stop messing with the bandage. You hooted loudly, snapping at the pencil and bite it. Akaashi’s eyes widen a bit as he inspected the damage. 

“I am glad it’s not my finger.” he muttered, eyeing you with renewed curiosity, “you aren’t stupid, how did you get in a fight with a cat?” he asked. He knew he will not really get a reply other than some hooting and clapping of a beak, but he was curious. Luckily, other than a few cuts, messed feathers and small fracture, the vet said you were in excellent condition. It would take only two weeks before Akaashi would be able to release you.

 _“For your information, the cat got in a fight with me!”_ you replied, clapping your beak at him, turning your head, preening some of your feathers. Akaashi eyed his notebook that you were sitting on with mild irritation. At least it was the weekend and he didn’t have to finish it right away. He just hated to stop in the middle or delay something he could finish right now.

You looked at him, tilting your head in curiosity before you looked at the thing you were sitting on. You stood up, leaning forward and inspecting the unidentified object. 

“Are you going to let me finish my work?” he asked, feeling a bit foolish for talking to a bird, though it almost felt like it could understand him. Something in your eyes felt more human than he thought it should be. Even the vet made a comment about it, joking that you might be a Kemonomimi. 

You glanced at him, blinking a couple of times, you moved a little and sat down right where he intended to continue writing. Starring at him.

Akaashi frowned, if he didn’t know better he would have sworn this was a mocking look you were giving him. Had he not worried about his fingers and his ability to play, he would have shooed you more aggressively. Though he didn’t want to hurt your wing further either.

“You are an annoying little thing, just hurry up and heal so you could take off,” he said, crossing his arms. 

_“Why would I want to leave?”_ you clapped your beak. This place was comfortable, safe, and away from annoying cats. Once you would get that annoying bandage off, you were sure you will find plenty of prey to hunt. Though the snacks he gave you earlier were somewhat delicious.

The vet said you weren’t a local owl, probably someone’s imported pet, which Akaashi didn’t like the idea of. He thought wild animals should stay free in nature. 

“Not that I can do anything about it.” he murmured. When he came back from the vet, he did search the social media to see if someone lost a pet owl, feeling silly for doing so, but he found that it wasn’t so unheard of and it kind of rubbed him the wrong way. On the other hand, he didn’t see anyone looking for you either, which got him wondering where you came from.

You studied Akaashi, watching him as he seemed to be deep in thought, taking in the guy’s appearance. For a human, he wasn’t bad looking at all. You stood up, walking closer to him and hopped from the table into his lap. Something that amused you when you startled him.

The two of you stared at one another for a couple of moments before you nestled in his lap. It was actually was and nice there. You peered at your feathers, plucking a few that you were annoyed with, before burying your head under your healthy wing.

“I thought owls were nocturnal creatures,” he muttered, though out of curiosity, he gently touched your back, surprised at how soft it felt and for your lack of response. Akaashi was sure he will have to avoid getting bit, but you just sat there and didn’t move.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Akaashi woke up to the sound of frantic tapping on the window and hooting. Groaning, he looked towards his window, only to find you sitting outside. He was taken back by how real the look of annoyance was in your eyes. He didn’t remember leaving the window open, so he wondered how did you manage to get outside. You snapped your beak angrily, tapping on the window when he finally opened it up for you. 

He watched as you bent down and picked up something that was under your foot, realizing it was a dead lizard. He was impressed, even injured, you managed to get yourself a meal. He also made a note to ensure the window was locked next time. At least he couldn’t find any visible dropping in his room, as he watched you munch on your prey while sitting on top of… his notebook.

“How am I going to explain that?” he let out a sigh, he will need a new notebook. He ran his hand through his hair, watching as you took apart the dead animal and ate. It was somewhat gruesome yet fascinating. Better than national geographic, he thought in amusement. Taking his phone, he took a quick video and sent it to Bokuto.

If his senpai was sending him pictures and messages throughout the whole day, he might as well do the same. He had a feeling Bokuto would want to know anyway. Considering how excited he was when the vet said your injury wasn’t as bad as it looked.

**_Bokuto: Cool, did she hunt it herself? This is awesome! - 6:30_ **

**_Bokuto: Is that your notebook? - 6:30_ **

**_Bokuto: One hell of an excuse as to why you didn’t do homework XD - 6:31_ **

**_Akaashi: Somehow managed to get out of the window. Yes, it was my notebook, now I need to get a new one - 6:31_ **

You watched as Akaashi played with something in his hands, though you had no idea what it was, you were sure you saw humans use it all the time though. You clapped your beak at him, causing him to turn and look at you. You eyed him curiously as if you were inspecting him. His hair was messy, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his pants hung low on his hips. You hooted, clapping your beak. For a human, he was a beautiful specimen. 

If he didn’t know better, Akaashi would say you were checking him out. Akaashi knew better. You were probably threatening him or something to protect your food. Which he was not interested in stealing. On the bright side, you did wake him up in time for practice anyway. He gave you one last look before he started getting ready

┈✼┈

"You do not belong there," Akaashi stated. Rubbing his neck as he spotted you sitting happily in his bag, where you made a mess – a nest – of his – previously nicely folded – uniform. Akaashi eyed you as you clapped your beak at him with a look of superiority. He wondered if you were aware he was the bigger creature of the two of you.

Though, it’s not as if he could explain that to you and you can still deal enough damage, even as the physically inferior creature.

Akaashi lets out a sigh, wondering if you will allow him to touch you. You did last night when you went to sleep in his lap. You allowed him to shift you to the place he made for you on his desk when he was done working. Though looking at your eyes right now, he got the idea it is not the case right now. You are back to your fighting spirit.

“Are you angry with me for getting yourself locked out? You lived all your life outside,” he stated.

You clapped your beak at him in annoyance.

Was he really walking to a bird?

Akaashi let out a sigh, feeling just a little guilty of what he was about to do. He picked the bag and turned in such a way that you had no grip. You screeched as you were forced to hop out of the bag, ruffling your feathers and loudly expressing your annoyance, snapping your beak in Akaashi’s direction.

“Stop it, you can’t come, you have a place over there. Sleep or do whatever, I need to go to practice.” Was he really explaining himself to a bird? Maybe he was spending too much time with Bokuto. He watched as you made your way to his pillow and settled down there. “I guess I will need to change bedsheets.” he let out a sigh, packing his bag once more. He could feel your gaze on him as he did as if you were trying to make him feel guilty.

The worst part was, he did feel guilty and he shouldn’t. After all, he is just trying to do the right thing and make sure you will stay alive until you heal.

┈✼┈

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called his name as he set the ball. He watched as Bokuto prepared to spike the ball, his gaze shifted, he hit the ball and Komi managed to receive it. Akaashi followed the direction of the ball, tensing.

“Oi, isn’t that?” Bokuto asked, just as the ball flew right next to you. You screeched, flapping your wings as you fell off the railing on the ground.

“Hey, what is that?” the coach asked, trying to get close to inspect you.

“It’s Akaashi’s owl!” Bokuto announced, and Akaashi slumped, were you considered his if he planned to release you once you recovered?

“Sorry, Bokuto-san and I helped it yesterday. I am just keeping it while it recovers.” Akaashi made his way towards where you flapped your wings, trying to attack the ball while snapping your beak angrily at it. 

“I was sure I took her out of my bag, I guess she snuck in when I wasn’t looking.” he apologized.

“Oh, it’s a she? She is sooo cute, look at her trying to fight the ball.” Yukie giggled.

You hopped on the ball, never expecting it to roll and fell off, even Akaashi had to admit it was amusing. It’s when he realized that you were flapping both of your wings. Although one was still bandaged, the body strap that secured it to your body was gone. He tried to wrap his hands around you, which you returned with a bite to his finger and froze.

“Stop it,” Akaashi said, and to everyone’s surprise, you let go of his finger and turned your gaze towards him, eyes locked. Akaashi winced, his index finger dripping some blood to the floor.

“Oh! Think she recognized you!” Bokuto hit him on his back and Akaashi glared at his senior when he almost fell.

“Does she have a name?” Kaori asked, looking at you as she took out her phone to snap a picture. The sound made you turn your head at her and you tilted it.

“What’s the point in naming something that is there temporary?” Akaashi asked, irritated that no one even noticed that he was bleeding right there.

“We need to bandage that finger and strap that wing.” The coach interfered with the chatter, already holding the first aid kit. “I had some experience with birds. I can help with that.” he offered. Akaashi nodded, holding you as coach Yamiji wrapped a bandage around your body to secure the wing to it, and added a layer of tap to secure it.

“Bokuto-san, can you bring over my bag? She probably already made a mess in it, might as well keep her in there.” Akaashi requested and Bokuto took off to get his bag.

“Put her on the bleachers. I don’t think she will move much.” the coach offered, studying you as Akaashi did so, “not from around here, I wonder how she got to the area.” he muttered. You turned your head towards him, studying him as much as he did you.

“Almost like a human,” he muttered quietly, but Akaashi picked it up. So he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Ok, give me your hand.” he finally turned his gaze to Akaashi. Akaashi allowed coach Yamiji to inspect it before he began cleaning the wound, applying some antiseptic and wrapped his finger. “Think you can keep playing?” he asked, feeling uneasy to have a wounded player on the court. Luckily this was just practice and not a match.

Akaashi flexed his fingers, wincing with a frown, eyeing you as you hopped into his lap and looked over his injured finger.

 _‘Yea, your fault.’_ he thought, thinking it would be odd to say it out loud.

“How about we let Anahori in? He could use the practice.” Akaashi offered, he hated to give up on the practice, but it would do more damage than good.

“What? You are leaving me!” Bokuto shouted, pouting as he dropped Akaashi’s bag next to him.

“Bokuto-san, Anahori is the future of the team, he should practice with the best player.” Akaashi offered, “you are the ace and the team’s captain, there is no one better to learn from.” he could see the other giving him thumbs up. Bokuto’s moods were annoying in practice as much as they were annoying during official matches.

“You are right! Anahori, prepare yourself!” Bokuto announced with a laugh. Akaashi gave the first year an apologetic look.

“Do you want to go home?” Yamiji asked.

“No, I still want to watch,” Akaashi stated, watching as you hopped off his lap into his bag, settling into sleep. He wondered why did you decide to sneak into his bag or why didn’t you stay there in the first place.

“Akaashi!” he lifted his gaze, putting his hands up to block the ball that flew your way.

“Bokuto-san, try not to aim the ball this way, please,” he said with a sigh, lowering his gaze towards his bag. His eyes met with yours and he could have sworn there was gratitude in them.

“Just a bird.” he murmured.

So why did it feel so human?

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

You didn’t sneak into his bag again and two weeks flew by quickly.

In the first week, Akaashi brought you back to the vet for inspection, to which the vet was surprised to inform him that the wounds seemed to heal much faster than he anticipated. He took off the bandages and told him that you would probably try flying soon.

Which you did. At first, he watched with a frown every time you tried and fell down because you didn’t have enough space. He would often ask why didn’t you just go outside, he watched you come and go out of his window several times while you were wounded. Of course, it was stupid to ask a bird and expect an answer.

However, soon enough, you began gliding around in his house, nearly giving him a heart attack a few times. Still, he grew used to your gliding and following him around. 

You began doing that from the very first day, following him, that is. Bokuto found it funny and teased him. Akaashi found this behavior annoying unless he put a physical barrier between you and him, he would find you everywhere. He learned that lesson when he walked out of a shower and you were sitting there with your watchful – and human-like – eyes, watching him.

You watched Akaashi as he slept, the words he spoke to you before he went to sleep repeated in your head.

 _“Why aren’t you leaving? You are clearly capable of taking care of yourself,”_ he asked that when you flew through the window and a mouse in your mouth and dropped it on his desk. By then, he learned to leave old newspapers on his desk so it won’t get dirty. It annoyed you and you picked on it, ripping it because it often got in the way as you ate.

He went to sleep right after and left you with your thoughts.

Why weren’t you leaving?

Did you want to leave at all?

You were safe here, it was comfortable, you liked the company. You could almost tell that Akaashi didn’t really mind you. Was it wrong to want to stay then?

 _“Do you really want me gone, Akaashi?”_ you asked from where you were placed beside him.

“[name],” he whispered in his sleep, feeling your movement against his cheek.

He ended up giving you a name after he brought you back from the first practice. There was a part of you that felt delighted by that. To be called by a name, it felt as if you belonged right here with him.

 _“Is it such a bad thing to want to stay by your side?”_ you asked once more, pressing your lips to his head. You touched his skin, such an odd feeling compared to what you were used to. You settled down, cuddling by his side like you always did.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

It wasn’t something Akaashi often did, his sleep was usually peaceful, maybe too peaceful. He rarely dreamed. Though as any boy his age, when he did dream, it was generally about things like school, volleyball, grades and girls. It wasn’t the first time he woke up, hard as a stone and in desperate need for relief. Though while he showered that morning and relieved himself, he kept thinking of a girl he had never met, he kept thinking of lips he never kissed and skin he never touched. 

There wasn’t even a clear image in his head, he realized as he released, and watched how the water washed his mess down the drain while he panted and leaned against the shower wall. He couldn’t tell what skin color you had, what was the sound of your voice, how tall you were, how your body looked, how your face looked like, what color were your eyes or even how your lips looked. It was funny, though. He could _still_ feel your kiss, although it never happened in real life.

Akaashi was never the type of wild imagination. He believed that whatever was in his head, was there for a reason. If he dreamed of someone, this person must have come across him at some point. It was maddening that he was even lingering on it. 

Subconsciously, he began rubbing his index finger, where a small wound had already healed, but a small scar remained. There was no longer any pain and he was relieved it recovered so quickly, just in time for the Tokyo’s Representative Playoffs. He needed to be at the top of his game since they will be facing Nekoma. Which meant it was about time to get out of the shower and get himself together.

One quick look around his room, he saw that you had yet to come back from that flight you went on after he woke up. Akaashi let out a sigh, rubbing his wet hair with the towel he had on his shoulders. He kept glancing towards the window in hopes of seeing your returning form. He did it every day since you began taking flight.

He felt happy that you were making a full recovery. On the other hand, there was an uneasy feeling every time he watched you fly away and wondered if this was the last time he would see you. It didn’t make sense since you were there for only three weeks. He intended to let you go, yet every time he thought about closing the window to stop you from coming back, he couldn’t bring himself to actually do that. Was it wrong of him?

“I need to get going…” he reminded himself as he finished getting ready. Pausing at his window, he decided to leave it open. If you were meant to leave, you would go and if not, he wanted you there.

┈✼┈

He let his guard down and now Bokuto was in one of his moods again. His eyes scanned the crowd for the culprit for his unfocused mind. They landed on a girl. He never thought that a girl would get him so unfocused. No girl he had ever been with did that to him. Volleyball came first. Even if it was just a hobby. Akaashi was a man of priorities and calculated plans. However, when his eyes landed on you, he couldn’t think properly. You were the one he dreamed about.

You stood out from the crowd and it wasn’t in a negative way, not in his opinion. You were beautiful and felt so familiar to him. He liked the way you styled your hair, even if that looked like an odd decoration, he found it was beautiful and just added to your style. 

Your eyes locked only for a moment, at that moment, his breath caught in his throat, his heart raced and he was filled with warmth. He felt as if he could do anything and there was no way he would fail. However, that moment where he was unfocused, he missed the right moment to catch Bokuto’s approaching mood. 

The team stayed collected, though. He promised to open up a path for their captain and ace. The game went on, he stole a few glances towards the crowd, searching for you. Your eyes, even from the distance he was, they looked so familiar. Luckily, they won and he immediately sought the faces to try and find you. However, you were gone. 

“Akaashi, you seemed off today.” Yukie caught his attention, handing him his bottle to drink.

“It’s nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew in the crowd,” he replied.

“Someone special?” she was suddenly in his face with a cat-like smile.

“No, just someone I knew,” he replied with such an emotionless voice it immediately shut down any suspicions Yukie might have had.

They had a team meeting, talking about what was coming up next and the schedule for the upcoming months before they were officially dismissed. Akaashi went to watch Nekoma’s game and Bokuto joined him.

“Remember when we were at the vet’s she mentioned Kemonomimi, do you believe in them?” he asked out of the blue.

Akaashi knew some of the stories, rumors and legends of the creatures. It was odd that Bokuto asked him this question out of the blue. Though his senior would often ask random questions out of the blue or get some random feelings. Bokuto always made Akaashi feel as if he had some animalistic instincts, it didn’t help that he really did resemble an owl.

“I don’t know, but if there were people out there with some animal features like animal ears or tails, wouldn’t we notice by now?” he replied.

“It makes sense, it’s true that we probably would have seen them or someone would have made a proof.” he mused, crossing his arms as if he was thinking. “What if there was an effective way to hide or if some people had it easier to hide,” he asked.

“I don’t see the point in talking about it,” Akaashi stated, smiling when it seemed that Nekoma seemed to recover.

“Ok, but hear me out, let’s say they are real… what do you think about it?” Akaashi glanced over at his friend.

“I think I would treat them the same and so should anyone else unless there is some reason to treat them differently. The different legends talk about them being no different than humans, just added features of animals.” Akaashi shrugged.

“What would you do if you ever met one?” Akaashi felt a shiver in his body when Bokuto’s eyes met his. Reminded of that resemblance to an owl. He thought of the girl he saw in the crowd, was that what felt familiar to him? She reminded him of an animal?

“Treat them normally?” Akaashi replied, should he treat them any differently, “what are you aiming for, Bokuto-san?” he asked.

“Just wondering.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes. His senior often came up with random topics to talk about.

┈✼┈

“Still not here,” Akaashi muttered when he came back and you were still gone. He couldn’t find any signs of you ever coming back either.

 _‘Did she finally took off?'_ he wondered and a sudden feeling of emptiness spread in his chest as he looked out of his window.

“Guess I knew it was going to happen sooner or later,” he muttered, it was the longest time that you were gone since you finally began flying. He couldn’t help but worry as well, were you ok? Did you run into any more animals like cats?

“Am I really fussing over an animal?” he let out a short laugh, allowing his body to crush on his bed and fall asleep. He should have showered after the game and changed clothes, but he felt an overwhelming feeling of tiredness and, like sleep was the right thing to do. He will figure something out later.

┈✼┈

You flew through the window and landed silently on the table. Your eyes scanned the room in search of the boy you grew attached to. You found Akaashi was laying in his bed, still dressed in his team's tracksuit and he didn’t seem as peaceful as he usually was. There was a soft breeze out of the window and you realized it might not be good for him to be exposed to the breeze so directly.

You hopped off the desk, landing softly and soundlessly on your feet. You shivered, unaccustomed to the cold in this body. Quickly you closed the window and covered Akaashi’s body with his blanket. Unable to resist the urge to kiss his hair softly. You had a small smile on your face, he smelled like sweat and the body wash he used. You found you liked that scent a lot.

Without realizing it, you laid down on the bed, allowing your eyes to drop. This was a long day, you were out for so long, you even went to watch his game. You wanted to stay with him, even if just like this, even without him realizing who you are. You didn’t mind this one bit.

 _‘But are you happy with just that?’_ the question kept repeating in your head.

You glanced up at Akaashi’s sleeping face. His expression changed into a more comfortable one. You blushed when he leaned closer to you. His face so close to yours and you felt something wrap around you. Gently you touched his cheek with your hand. His grip around you tightened. Your heart pounded in your chest. He was holding you so close, his face suddenly hidden in the crook of your neck, as if he was trying to breathe you in.

You stroked his hair and smiled, his hair felt so soft and nice to touch.

No, you weren’t happy with just being some pet in his life, a stray he took in. You wanted so much more but wasn’t sure if it was possible.

Slowly, your eyelids dropped and everything went black.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

You woke up to the feeling of a hand, stroking your hair. You tried to shake off whatever it is and cuddled into the warmth you lay against. The touch didn’t disappear and slowly, you felt the hand touch your cheek and down your neck. It felt ticklish. It went down your shoulder and arm, but something felt different, an annoyance, like a disturbance in your skin. You groaned and shook your body like you usually would when you ruffle your feathers. Once it went away, you settled into the warmth once more. The touch was back, but this time it was a stroke in the opposite direction and you let out a pleased sound. Pushing your body closer to the warmth next to you.

“[name]?” the voice sounded familiar, but you didn’t want to open your eyes, you just wanted to sleep more. You felt something around your waist and you were pulled against a body. It felt so warm and familiar and you nuzzled your face against it. The scent was so pleasing and you stretched against it. 

“Open your eyes.” the voice said and you did, a hand made you tilt your head up, you stared right into dark blue eyes. You loved those eyes so much. You weren’t sure which one of you moved, but your lips met and it felt like your whole body was jolted by electricity. You were pretty sure you weren’t the one who was applying the pressure. Was that a kiss? Was this how it felt to be kissed? 

“A-Akaashi?” you asked, breaking the kiss for air, pushing him away as you breathed heavily.

“I knew your voice would sound sweet,” his voice sounded odd, husky, was he still half asleep? Did he just wake up? He didn’t give you time to ask questions because he was kissing you again. You found you didn’t want to ask anything anyway. Not when he kissed you the way he did, there was so much in that kiss. So much passion and despair and need. He licked your lips and you shyly opened your mouth, feeling something wet slip inside it, you moaned at the feeling of his tongue against yours.

You felt something between your legs, pushing against your heated core and you froze. You gathered every bit of will power and pushed him away.

“Akaashi… what…” you were confused, so confused by the whole situation. Why were you in a human body? Why was Akaashi kissing you?

You looked at your arms, there were feathers, so were your shoulders. Your back, though, it was naked and so was the rest of you. You were naked, only your arms were covered in feathers as if you had wings but not exactly. 

“What…” you were panicking, breathing hard, touching and trying to cover yourself. What was happening, this never happened like that before.

“Hey, calm down, I am sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” you heard him speak, but it was as if his voice was so distant. You were breathing hard, looking at him in fear.

“D-did you do it?” you asked, your voice almost screeching, “did you change me? Did you force me to change?” you asked, grabbing his arms.

Akaashi stared at you, clueless of what you were talking about, trying to come up with an idea of how to explain this. Hell, he needed an explanation himself. He didn’t understand any of this, only that he woke up and you were there. The same girl he saw in the game. The same girl he dreamed about. You were his [name]. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Even though he spent the whole morning searching for an explanation.

He was just going to wake you up and ask what was going on, but Akaashi, he found himself drawn to you in ways he couldn’t explain. He just wanted to touch and when you cuddled against him, it did something to him, it made him feel things he never felt for anyone before, not to such extent. 

What was a small crush compared to that overwhelming feeling he felt for you when he saw you? He knew exactly what he felt. He could easily picture that word in his mind, to spell it out, he could feel it.

He felt love for someone he never met before.

He felt love for someone he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

He reacted without thinking and now you were panicking and looking at him with such desperation for answers.

You tried to climb out of bed, but he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him, his grip was firm yet gentle at the very same time. “Calm down, just breath, relax,” he whispered in your ear. Stroking your naked back, holding you against his strong body, muttering calming words in your ear. His voice was so soft.

You did as Akaashi instructed, breathing heavily, breathing deeply, exhaling and breathing in. You wrapped your arms around him, hiding your face in his chest. He didn’t wear a shirt and smelt clean and fresh. You listened to the beating of his heart, a bit elevated, but it was calming down. You slowly relaxed and once you did, Akaashi made you look up at him.

“You are [name], right?” he asked and all you could do is nod.

“Do you have any other name you prefer to be called by?” he asked, although he liked calling you [name]. The name suited you even as a human. Part of him, a selfish part, felt as if this made you his. A thought and feeling he tried to banish from his mind. You were a living being, not a thing he could own. Right? 

“N-no, I had no name u-until you gave me one.” you replied and he studied the blush on your cheeks. Akaashi was sure his heart might burst right out of his chest. Such an overwhelming feeling washed over him.

Akaashi pulled the covers around your body, effectively hiding your nakedness from his eyes. However, a part of him felt as if he had the right to see it. As if you belonged to him. He was glad that he had enough sense to overcome that feeling. 

“Wait a moment,” he muttered, quickly heading towards his closet, he quickly pulled out a shirt for himself and a hoodie for you. “Here, you can put this on, it’s getting colder and I have no clothes for you right now.” he handed you his hoodie, it had the school’s logo on the back and you smiled.

It might have been nothing but the way he said it, that he didn’t have clothes for you **right now** as if he had plans for you in the future. It was so silly to think about it, you just met Akaashi officially. You were an animal just a few weeks ago. You didn’t even remember the past sixteen years of your life, only that single moment in the backyard, where his eyes met yours and it was as if you came to life. Everything from that moment felt new and different.

“Thank you, Akaashi,” you muttered, allowing the blanket to fall down and put on the hoodie. You nuzzled your face against the fabric, enjoying the scent it had and how nice it smelled. The material didn’t bother the feathers on your arms and it was big enough to not apply pressure on them. You didn’t bother to take off the hood that covered your head. This made Akaashi stare with an overwhelming feeling of affection.

“Keiji,” he found himself saying and felt amused at the look of confusion on your face. “My name is Keiji,” he noticed you mutter it to yourself as you sounded the syllables.

“What’s the difference?” you suddenly asked, tilting your head, clearly very unfamiliar with so many things. He almost felt bad for all the things he wanted to do to you.

“We have two names, Akaashi is the name all my family members have, Keiji is the name I was given when I was born.” he explained, “We usually refer each other by family names unless there is someone close to us. In this case, we can permit them to call us by our own names,” he explained. There was so much more to it, but he hoped that you would get the idea. He just wanted to hear you say his name.

“Ok, I will call you Keiji then,” you smiled, though you moved your gaze away a moment later. Pulling your legs towards your body and under the hoodies, so it was covering all of you. Akaashi found it so endearing.

“Do you know what happened?” he asked, sitting in a safe distance from you as if he didn’t trust himself. Maybe he didn’t. All he wanted was to hold you in his arms, he wanted your skin against his and he cursed himself for thinking that way. He prided himself with his self-control, with his abilities to not be a lustful fool. Yet, you came into his life and all he could think of was your body and his mingled together.

“I- I am not sure, I am not sure about anything in the past few weeks,” you replied, and cuddled into yourself. He wanted to hold you so badly. There was a part of him that kept saying there shouldn’t be a reason he shouldn’t hold you. That you belonged with him.

“Do you have a family? A place you should be at?” he asked, moving closer, he ended up wrapping an arm around you and pulled you to sit between his legs, and he enveloped you in his warm embrace. You relaxed in his arms, feeling safe as if you belonged right there with him.

“I don’t know, I know my memory starts from that moment when our eyes met,” you replied with a small voice, it was so weak he could barely make it out. He did, though. It made his heart race as he thought of you belonging there with him. His search across the internet yielded close to nothing. It all came back to the term ‘Kemonomimi,’ yet nothing actually could hint at what happened. He found no answers to what exactly it was, except that single definition he found in common everywhere. 

‘Humans that have animal physical traits, such as ears and tails.’ However, all talked about animals like cats or foxes, birds were so rarely mentioned. No place offered any further explanation about the creature or humans. No site provided an explanation as to why he felt the way he did about you. 

You felt his arms tighten around you, “Keiji?” you asked, wondering what he was thinking about. Did your answer make him worry? Should you concern yourself for not remembering? For some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to care as long as you were close to him.

“Aren’t you worried you might have a family out there?” he asked.

“I-” you began, but you realized you didn’t have a clear answer, “I don’t know, I think that if I did, wouldn’t I feel something is missing? Even if I can’t remember them?” you asked, “and… I didn’t wonderaboutthatbecauseIhadyou.” you said quickly, blushing.

Akaashi stared down at you, despite your efforts to say those words without him actually catching on, he still made out what you said. He smiled, and pulled down the hoodie off your head, guiding you to look up at him. He kissed you. This time he was patient, taking his time to memorize the feeling of your lips on his. He slowly pulled away, enjoying the blush on your cheeks, did you even understand half of what he felt?

“I don’t know why, but I want to promise you everything, that I will keep you by my side forever,” he muttered, leaning his forehead on yours. “Unfortunately, I know that if I will, it will be wrong because I know close to nothing about what is going on. I care about you, I don’t know why I feel so strongly for you, we only officially just met. Still, I have this overwhelming need to have you by my side,” he confessed. Part of him – a very big one – wanted to promise you the world, his heart and his everything, but the rational side of him kept telling him he cannot guarantee a thing. It will be too cruel to break this kind of promise.

“I want to be by your side, but I think I understand, though I am not sure if I even fully understand how you feel or how I feel. Just that I really do want to be here with you.” you smiled, feeling Akaashi’s hand caressing your cheek. You could take it slow, step by step.

There was a buzz from his desk and Akaashi took his phone, looking at the message he got. The only person he could have thought of who might be able to explain something was also the one he would have never thought to ask, if it wasn’t for the conversation he had with him just yesterday. Bokuto’s reply was short and simple. He is coming over. This surprised Akaashi since, technically, they were supposed to get ready for school. Though he guessed, to skip one day for something this important wasn’t a bad thing.

┈✼┈

You felt awkward while looking between Bokuto and Akaashi. The two males sat across from each other while you sat at the side of the table. Bokuto seemed to have dropped a bomb that Akaashi was trying to get over and form questions. You felt guilty that you helped the whole thing happen in the first place. On the other hand, you weren’t sure what to do when you first changed, you just followed your instincts.

“Let me get this straight, Kemonomimi is a real thing, obviously since [name] is a proof of that. You are saying you are one as well?” Akaashi finally asked, running a hand through his hair. You wanted to touch it as well but kept a distance for now. Although, all you could think was cuddling up against him.

You were dressed in proper clothes that Bokuto brought over for you, clothes his mother took you shopping for the other day. You had experienced transformation a few times since you met Akaashi. However, your awareness of them was very limited as your brain still getting used to the new experiences as a whole. Part of your memories was in a mess, going from blanks to full awareness. However, the last week was so much more clear to you, as if you remembered every new experience.

"Umm… yea, I am sure you could easily tell what animal I share similarities with." Bokuto rubbed the back of his head. Akaashi followed his gaze and it rested on you. He didn't like it, he felt sudden jealousy, a need to assure himself that his senior had nothing to do with you, that you preferred him. Yet the fact was when you needed help, you apparently went to Bokuto. You felt he was safe enough to share this secret with.

"Look, Akaashi, I know things are weird and I don't want you to confuse things. You are my best friend," Bokuto said. Akaashi couldn't hide the slightly resentful look he gave his senior.

"See, this is what I mean, I will leave you and [name] to talk things over once we are done here." He felt uncomfortable, the usually overconfident third year felt as if he was out of his depth. "There isn't a reason for you to think that there is something between [name] and me. She came to me because Kemonomimi can sense each other, we are drawn to one another, but not in a way you might think. She just felt she needed help and the best help she could get was from someone like her. My parents know about Kemonomimi; obviously, they raised me." He pointed to himself. Akaashi did his best to listen, his eyes never leaving your insecure form, you looked so miserable and out of place. He forced himself to listen, finally admitting that if he wanted to help you, he needed what Bokuto could offer.

"Explain everything to me." He finally said after a moment, he felt his eyes on him, his heart made a leap. You looked hopeful, you seemed happy at the idea he wanted to know and understand you. Didn't he make it clear enough earlier? He will have to tell you this, again and again, he **will** tell you this again and again until you will believe him without a doubt. He wanted you by his side. Even if it meant to change his whole life. He reached over and his fingers brushed against yours. He could tell Bokuto was watching.

“I am not even sure where to start,” Bokuto leaned back, Akaashi let out a sigh of annoyance. Though he couldn’t blame Bokuto, he wasn’t sure what to ask either, there were so many questions in his head.

“You will be surprised how much is kept a secret even if you are on the inside of the community. I am not even sure if anyone knows really how we come to be. The most common version is that almost all Kemonomimi are born in their animal form. When A kemonomimi turns into a human, they still have some resemblance to their original animals.” Bokuto explained, leaning back on his arms as he watched Akaashi.

You already knew it after you met with Bokuto and his parents yesterday, your attention was on your linked fingers with Akaashi. All you wanted was to crawl over to him and cuddle against him like you did earlier. You felt Bokuto’s gaze on you and you met his eyes, giving him a shy smile as you tried to retrieve your hand. Akaashi held it in his, not letting you go and successfully gained your attention back, earning himself a blush.

“Anyway, the age at which Kemonomimi turns into human varies. Some never achieve that. Their animal lives are longer than normal animals. A common belief is that for a Kemonomimi to change, they need to meet a human that ‘they are meant for.’ Some say it is kind of a bond that we are born with as if we are made for someone. The mutual feelings are almost instant, though there is a variation of what that bond really means. You would say it’s a form of love. It’s up to every case to figure it out, though. For my parents and me, it was a love for a child, they couldn’t get pregnant and suddenly I appeared.” Bokuto explained, pointing to himself with a smile.

“They were lucky that when they brought me, in my owl form, to the local vet, he was a kemonomimi as well and explained this to them. Some of my more animalistic traits disappeared throughout the years. The vet said he knew some kemonomimi that had surgeries to remove their animalistic body parts to blend in. As you might imagine, not everyone is lucky as I or [name]. Some of the people who believe in us, try to track down and capture us to sell off.” Bokuto slammed his fist against the table.

“Which is why you should keep [name] as a secret and allow me to help,” the third year added with a serious tone. Akaashi rarely – if at all – saw Bokuto this serious. 

“Anyway, what you should understand is that our memories start when we change. We usually don’t have a ‘past’ before that. The best case is when like me, you change as a child and grow up as a human. [name] is different, think about it that she lived as an animal until now. She might seem fine, but she really barely understands what feelings are and to differentiate between them. Add to it the fact she is a teenage girl.” Ok, now Bokuto did sound completely different, Akaashi found himself staring at his senior, seeing him in a completely different light.

“Yea, I know I surprise myself here,” he laughed loudly.

“So, this means that basically [name] needs to learn everything about humans from scratch?” Akaashi looked back at you. He felt guilty harboring the feelings he had for you, the desires he felt. He knew you returned his advances but more on instinct without really understanding. He already figured out the bond Bokuto was talking about, he figured out what you meant to him. The question was, did you have the ability right now to understand any of this?

“Exactly, also, as I said, there are people that look for kemonomimi. The reason it’s so easy to just capture and sell us is that we are basically nameless. My parents have connections in the community, they can look after [name]. I am not saying you should let her go, just allow us to help. She can’t stay in your care all the time, your parents will come back from their trip soon. It’s your choice to share this with them or not, but you know, some things should be worked out.” at this, you moved over to Akaashi, hugging his arm.

Akaashi smiled. He was about to reach for you and wrap around you, but you suddenly disappeared and he felt a weight on his shoulder. He realized you were sitting on his shoulder, nibbling on his ear in your owl form.

“Is this going to be a thing?” he asked Bokuto, scratching under your head, a spot he found that you liked to be scratched at. You ruffled your feathers and melted into the touch while closing your round owlish eyes.

“The turning? For a while, my mother said I was troublesome. They had to retrieve me from doors and closets all the time. I think I got stuck on the roof once.” he replied, “you can see the problem here though, there is no control over it until it stops. After that, as I mentioned, some animalistic features might remain, there is no way knowing. One day she might have wings, the other she will have a tail.” 

Akaashi let out a sigh, feeling your feet squeeze his shoulder, he winced a bit as your talons dug into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. This startled you and you took off to sit on the back of the couch. 

“What did you have in mind?” Akaashi finally asked he understood the need to work it out. They can’t really allow you to walk around, randomly turning. This would risk you and any other Kemonomimi out there.

“My parents are more than happy to have [name] around, my mother likes her already, something about wanting a daughter.” Bokuto shrugged, but Akaashi could see something else in his eyes, this made him smile with realization. If anything, Bokuto seemed to look at you more as a younger sibling. Akaashi had to remind himself – because he was so used to dealing with Bokuto’s moods – that he was still a decent and reliable guy who did care for others. If half of what Bokuto said was true, Akaashi knew what the bond he shared with you was, but he wanted you to understand that instead of just going in for a relationship.

“[name] can still spend however long she wants around you, but since my mother stays at home, it could be a good idea for her to be watched when you are not around.” Bokuto offered. You let out a sharp hoot of displeasure, feathers ruffled as you clapped your beak. 

“Hey, we will still see each other every day and I will drop you off and pick you up every day?” Akaashi offered, rubbing the top of your head and you melted under his touch. You let out a long hoot and stared at Bokuto. With a wave of your wings, you took off and landed on Bokuto’s shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek. 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

The adjustment to the fact that the owl he saved turned out to be a girl was surprisingly easy. He even easily accepted the fact he fell for you in no time at all. Things just happen, he wasn’t a guy to fight against something, he was the type to accept and adjust. There were plenty of things to adjust to as well. From the fact that his **girlfriend** – he didn’t clear it with you yet, but it was obvious – was someone mature on one side, yet so innocent on the other. You were smart, but not educated, something he found endearing when you asked him to teach you.

Akaashi found himself becoming a teacher as much as he was a student.

In the first few days since the conversation with Bokuto, you stayed at his place. His parents made sure you will get everything you needed to blend in with society. Then the question of going to school came up, which quickly was out of the question. You were really a blank page, you knew the language they spoke, but you weren’t able to read or write. Even your speech style was different, unable to really distinguish between the proper way to talk to others. Not to mention every other subject on the school’s curriculum. 

If he had to be honest, Akaashi felt a bit disappointed when you couldn’t go to school. However, he was more than happy to become your teacher. He loved the time you spent sitting side by side and watching you work hard on learning to read and write. He found it hard to concentrate on anything else while he watched you focus on the task. No, it was difficult to focus on anything when you were around, he just adjusted to it.

Then you would end up surprising him all the time. Like the time you first made breakfast. Which apparently something you learned from Bokuto’s mother, or the time you actually packed him lunch – he had to admit you were skilled – when he almost forgot. There was also the time you asked him about his favorite book and somehow managed to convince him to read for you. That night you ended up falling asleep listening to his voice.

Akaashi could have sworn he had gone soft when you began making lunches for him every day, even more, when he started finding sweet notes from you. 

“AKAASHI!!!” the setter almost winced when Bokuto called his name moments after the bell rang for the break.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” he asked, taking out his neatly packed lunch when Bokuto grabbed a chair and sat straddled the chair, leaning his arms on the back of it. 

“Give me your phone.” Bokuto stretched out his hand, waiting for Akaashi to do as he asked.

“Why?” he eyed his senior suspiciously.

“My mom took [name] shopping. Apparently, she doesn’t have your number, so I keep getting pictures to send to you.” Bokuto frowned, taking Akaashi’s phone and added two numbers to his contact.

“Your mother has two numbers?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“No, the other is [name]’s, who had been bugging me since the moment she got it today. Apparently, she is good with technology. You are too popular in our house now.” Bokuto seemed down and Akaashi finally figured it out. 

“Bokuto-san, do you want to stay and work on your spikes today?” he offered. It did the trick because Bokuto was back in his good mood. 

Akaashi quickly turned his attention back to his phone, sending you a text, while taking a picture with the lunch you made him. Thanking you and complimenting how good it was.

Suddenly his day was even brighter. Even he, the one who was known to listen in class at all times, couldn’t focus because he was too busy checking the pictures Bokuto’s mother sent of you on your shopping trip. For that, he was more than ready to spend time with Bokuto to get his mood up, because he and his family took you in and were making you happy.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

As someone who knew close to nothing about normal human life – even if you lived as one for a while now – you knew that your relationship with Akaashi was not a normal one. You hated the idea that you had to spend time away from him. Especially when his parents came back. It only meant you couldn’t spend every moment available with him as you wished. It meant you slept alone in your bed. It meant you didn’t see him first thing in the morning. It meant you didn’t get to kiss him when you wanted and as much as you wanted. It meant you couldn’t make him breakfast or dinner. It meant less time with him. This put a dump in your mood and it was clear to everyone around you.

When you talked to Akaashi about it, he said he preferred his parents not to know. Apparently, they weren’t the type of people who would accept something so abnormal. Unfortunately, you still changed randomly, although it happened less frequently, he didn’t want to risk his parents seeing this. He didn’t care what they might think, he cared for your safety, so both of you put up with the sudden distance. 

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and the seasons changed. The once warm air became chilly and well… your feelings for Akaashi kept blooming. By now, you understood for sure why Akaashi was special to you. You understood what your relationship meant, even if you never named it. You wanted to put a name to that feeling you felt for him. You wanted to make it special and you already had a plan.

By the end of November Akaashi’s parents took off for another long work trip. When he told you about it, you were probably as excited as Bokuto was whenever Akaashi offered to set for him. By then, you stopped changing completely. Which earned you a speech from Bokuto’s mother about sex and safety and a trip to a Kemonomimi gynecologist, and you were now on a pill. That was at the beginning of November. Though towards the end of it, you found out something else entirely.

While you understood the concept of birthdays and happily celebrated Bokuto’s, you didn’t care much about it. Not when it came to you since you had no date. Though when you found out Akaashi’s birthday was coming very soon, you were buzzing with excitement and making plans.

“Kou!” you announced, slamming the bathroom door open, hearing a small yelp from your supposedly big brother behind the shower’s curtain.

“Fuck, [name]! You are aware that this is a shower, right?” he yelled, though you could tell he didn’t mind much.

“I am, so what?” you asked.

“Usually, you need to knock because this isn’t cool to barge in on someone, I am naked and all.” he explained. The water was still running and you could tell he didn’t stop what he was doing for this conversation.

“Oh, right… sorry. I don’t mind, though. You saw me naked so many times now.” you crossed your arms and leaned against the wall. You change randomly so many times it lost its awkwardness. Especially when Akaashi’s expression to your body was one of appreciation. 

“Better not let Akaashi hear you say that. Usually, guys don’t like knowing other guys saw their girls naked,” he explained with a sigh.

“Really? You think Keiji sees me as his girl?” you asked, picking through the curtain in excitement.

“I think you should step back and close the curtains, you shouldn’t do this. Yes, Akaashi does view you this way. Are we done here?” He asked, closing the curtains back.

“No, actually,” you announced with a smile, Bokuto couldn’t see the blush on your cheeks. It had nothing to do with him, though. In a short time, you were part of his family, you did see him as a brother.

“As a captain of the team, do you have a hand in setting the practice dates?” you asked. Since the spring tournament was coming, they had more and more practices, you needed your time with Keiji for what you had planned.

“It’s my job, why?” he asked. You heard the water slowed down and finally stopped.

“Is there a chance there won’t be a practice this Saturday?” you were fiddling with your fingers when Bokuto peeked his head from behind the curtain. You handed him the towel that hung next to you.

“Why?” he asked, stepping out of the shower with the towel around his hips.

“It’s Keiji’s birthday, and before you even start, I call dibs on this day. Kei is mine! So cancel the practice, pretty please?” you gave him the best puppy eyes you could muster. 

“You know we have nationals coming…” he let out a sigh.

“Yes, I know. But I really want this one day with him… come on Kou… please! I have plans and they do not include him talking about you!” you pouted.

“Ok… I still get to call him though-”

“Thanks, Kou! You are the best big brother!” you hugged him, cutting off whatever he was about to say and planted a big kiss on his cheek. You skipped out of the bathroom.

“[name] were you in the bathroom with Koutarou? You know it’s not right!” He heard his mother yell.

“I am home!” Bokuto’s father called when the front door slammed shut.

“I know, I am sorry, mom!” you replied, quickly running to your room, “Welcome home, dad!”

“Koutarou… did she just call me...?” his mother stood by the bathroom door.

“She called me big brother!” “She called me mom!” “She called me, dad!”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈✼┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

You had it all planned out before you. You wanted to be there by his side when the clock hit midnight and the fourth change to the fifth of December. You wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. You wanted to give him the first kiss. You wanted to give him something special to remember that day. Part of you knew you might be overthinking it. It was just a birthday, but it was the first birthday you celebrated with him. For you, it was special because it was Akaashi!

You practically bribed Bokuto – it might have included you making him lunches for the rest of the school year – to give Akaashi back to you before eleven. If it was up to him, he could just keep practicing all night. Knowing Akaashi, he would be more than happy to set for Bokuto all night. Although he handled his senior well. You knew Akaashi was just a bit sentimental as everyone else since this was their last tournament. He told you so when you complained a little.

You were at Akaashi’s house early, since his parents were gone, and you prepared dinner for him. You spent hours that day before choosing your outfit. It was challenging to find a sexy look when the weather was freezing. Eventually, you stole one of his sweaters that reached past your thighs and you wore long stockings. Overall it was cute and you thought he would like it. He always reminded you how much he loved it when you wore his clothes.

The thing about Akaashi was, he was so used to taking care of himself or looking after others, he rarely just sat there and allowed you to do it. You wanted to look after him, which he allowed, but you suspected it was more of his way to make you happy. Though he always tried to take everything back to his hands.

You heard the door unlock and your heart practically skipped a whole lot of beats. Your eyes jumped to the clock. It was only half-past nine. Bokuto kept his promise and let them go early – for Bokuto that is – so Akaashi would be home at a normal hour. With that, you quickly ran to greet him.

“Keiji~” you called as you jumped into his arms, barely giving him enough time to comprehend what was going on, though there was no way he would drop you.

“Something smells good,” he muttered in your hair, and you couldn’t see the small smile on his lips. He missed this when you were forced to stay at Bokuto’s household. Though it made him actually happy to know how much you were part of his family. Enough for his captain to vibrate with excitement for days because you called him big brother. He also might have – suddenly – got threatened that if he hurt you, Bokuto would make sure he will not be able to set ever again.

“I made dinner.” you smiled, wrapping your arms around Akaashi’s neck, feeling his arms wrap around your waist. “There is a desert as well, but you might have to wait for it,” you added, and he couldn’t resist those lips. He couldn’t resist you, not when you were so domestic – he hated to view you just as that – around him. He could easily picture a full and fulfilling life with you right here and now. 

You felt Akaashi lean in, his lips pressed against yours and you whimpered. It felt as if he was trying to hold back, but you pulled him closer and suddenly, there was no way this kiss would end with you keeping any air in your lungs. His tongue caressed your lips once and you barely had time to respond before he just thrust into your mouth. You moaned, trying to keep up with the exploring of his tongue, but he just pinned it underneath his. He trailed his hand up towards your cheek, caressing it before he tilted your head to give himself more access. Your mind was growing dizzy, knees weak, you almost fell, but he caught you and smirked down at you.

“I think I prefer to eat my desert now.” he muttered against your lips, “you seem a bit dizzy, how about you-” you silenced him with a kiss, before quickly getting out of his grip.

“No! No switching roles, give up some control. Go shower, I need to make sure not to burn anything because of you.” you commanded, though your face was burning.

“As you wish,” Akaashi chuckled, kicking off his shoes and stealing another quick kiss. “Why do I have a feeling you are behind Bokuto’s willingness to make the practice short?” he asked, his eyes gleaming, he loved it when you tried to be in control. It was adorable.

Your eyes drifted to the clock on the wall while watching Akaashi make his way to his room. You will never make it a few more hours at this rate. Would it consider an early birthday gift if you just give it to him now instead of a couple hours? NO! You will last a couple of hours, even if keeping your panties on was so difficult with Akaashi lately. It was as if he was the king of manipulation, always had a plan for everything.

You will get through these couple of hours!

With that determination, you headed back to the kitchen, hearing the shower’s water run. At least he did listen to you in this. You hummed softly, making sure you didn’t burn anything as you checked the oven for the cake you made. You were about to stir a soup when you felt arms around your middle.

“What are you making.” Akaashi rested his chin on your shoulder, making it hard to concentrate because damn, you loved the way he smelled after a shower.

“S-something to keep us warm, it’s getting chilly.” you managed to reply.

“There are plenty of ways to keep warm, you know,” he whispered in your ear, holding you closer against his body. You felt him nibble on your ear and a shaky breath escaped your lips. 

“Keiji! I made all this food, I want you to eat, so you are eating it! Also, I worked too hard on this to have you ignore it.” you pouted. If only he knew how hot you felt right now or how wet your thighs were. Thank god clothes couldn’t melt away. Because you were ready to melt in his arms. All you could think was how it would feel to be intimate with him.

“Who taught you how to guilt trip?” he asked, letting out a sigh before giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“Family time in the Bokuto household, I learn so many things.” you poked your tongue at him. 

Akaashi was so tempted to capture it, but you quickly caught on and hid it away.

“Can I at least set the table?” he asks after a few moments of just watching you. You offered him a taste of the soup after you blew on it a couple of times.

“Seems perfect,” he replied after he tasted it. Letting you go so he could make the table. You wondered why he was in such a rush.

You turned off the stove, set the food on the table, though before you could take a seat, Akaashi pulled you into his lap. You blushed at what you were feeling pressing into your ass.

“If you weren’t virgin, I would have made you into a cock warmer right now,” he whispered in your ear and you bit your lip. Though you had no idea what it meant, it was just the tone he used, it was so...ah! He knew you had no idea about it.

“Kei, you know I hate it when you make comments I have no idea what it means!” you pouted, taking out your phone, which was quickly snatched away from your hands.

“Don’t worry, I will teach you soon enough.” he chuckled, you felt the vibration of his chest against your back.

Dinner didn’t last as long as you had hoped. It was only ten past ten by the time you were done. You were both on the couch and Akaashi kept making it impossible to think straight. You had to stop his wandering hands so many times, he resolved to kiss you. Still, his kisses alone were impossible to stay indifferent to. You were moaning and gasping when his mouth left yours, trailing kisses down your neck. He once more caught your eyes drifting towards the clock on the wall. He ran his hand up your legs, suddenly feeling the material stop at your thighs. Catching your eyes drift to the wall as you bit your lip.

“Ok, what is it, because I am going crazy here and you keep looking at the damn clock.” he finally snapped. He didn’t look angry, only annoyed. He didn’t let you back off the couch either. Just kept you there, pinned under him.

“I could ask you the same thing, you are very… hands-on today Keiji…” you blushed at the thought, though you knew he already found that you were wearing thigh high stockings.

“Bokuto made sure to show me a picture of you and those stockings right before practice today.” He admitted. Something that was driving him crazy. Seeing you at his house, knowing you are wearing these stockings added with seeing his sweater that kept slipping off your shoulder. It did things to him. Things no sane man could ignore and keep a clear mind.

“Isn’t he into the whole protective brother mode? Somehow I don’t think showing you a pict-” he cut you off with a heated kiss. Talking about Bokuto was the last thing you wanted to do today. Akaashi seemed to be in the same mind.

“It came with a warning and a glare I wasn’t sure he was capable of. Now answer my question!” he demanded. You pushed Akaashi back and pulled your legs under you. You could almost see some hurt in Akaashi’s eyes, after if he was trying to understand if he was reading the signs wrong.

“I-.... um…” you glanced at the damn clock. “I kind of have a birthday present for you, but I want to wait until it’s your birthday,” you said, fiddling with the sweater you were wearing. Making sure it won’t go higher than it already was. 

Akaashi stared at you, then glanced over at the clock, smirking.

“You are saying that you will not give me that present as long as it’s not my birthday?” he asked, a slight irritation in his voice. He knew exactly what it would be. At least, he hoped it would be what he was imagining because he was going crazy. 

“No, so you need to be a good boy and wait!” you tried to sound confident, but the look he was giving you made it almost impossible. As if he already solved some kind of a complicated puzzle. 

Akaashi backed off and you watched curiously as he turned his phone off and took yours, turning it off as well.

“Keiji?” you asked, though he said nothing before he headed somewhere.

You just sat there waiting for him to come back. When he did, he went into the kitchen, then came back and headed towards the wall, taking the clock off.

“What are you doing?” you asked, baffled.

“I am playing god,” he replied and you realized he was setting the clock to show it was midnight.

“That’s cheating!” you were blushing, though unable to get really angry as he set the clock back in place and pinned you with one of his looks. It made you burn with the need to feel him against you.

“Now, can I please get my happy birthday kiss and my present?” Akaashi was back on the couch, caging you between his body and the couch.

“No,” you tried to insist, slapping his hand away childishly. Though when your eyes met his, you could see a slight disappointment. 

You kissed him.

“Happy birthday, you are a manipulator,” you whispered against his lips.

“I know, in my defense, there is a limit to my patience as well. I might not be sure about many things, but I am sure of how I feel for you and I am sure I want you by my side.” he kissed you, “I am sure I can’t think or even see anyone but you. I know I want to feel your body against mine. I want to call you mine. I love you [name].” 

You were speechless, your face was on fire at his words and sudden confession, this isn’t how you planned this to happen. Though Akaashi was such a better planner than you. He was even a better improviser. You pulled the neckline of the sweater up to hide your blushing face. Feeling as if your whole body was tingling with emotions, overwhelmed, you were trying – and failing – holding back a small squeal. 

“Now that’s too cute, I feel it’s illegal that even if you are so cute, you still make me want to ravage you,” he whispered in your ear, pulling the fabric away from your blushing face.

“I love you, Keiji.” you managed to say in a quiet voice, as quick as you could so that you won’t stutter. You smiled as you slowly relaxed and wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt his arms around your waist. He rested his forehead on top of yours, you playfully kissed his nose, he captured your lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. You barely parted before he pressed another one and another, each was returned by you, your lips moving in sync with one another. You pulled for less than seconds each time, just enough to fill your lungs with more air, and like two pieces of a puzzle, your lips kept molding together. Every kiss was deeper and more meaningful as if you didn’t run out of emotion to share through those kisses.

“Sorry,” he apologized. You watched in confusion as he backed away, pulled you towards him and helped you to take off the sweater. You loved the surprise on his face when he saw you wore nothing but the stockings. He studied your body as if it was the first time he saw it. You gave him a questioning look. Your only answer was in the form of Akaashi, quickly yanking off his clothes, discarding them randomly aside in impatient movements.

You barely had the time to even check him out before he drew you towards him into another kiss. A needy and desperate one. You got it now, you didn’t mind the sudden rush, he was apologizing for not taking the time. It had been months though, months in which the two of you wanted and craved each other. Months in which he kept getting glimpses of your naked body, or you quickly sneaking a look at him. Months in which you knew what you felt for each other exactly. Months of holding back, it was too frustrating to take things completely slow.

“It’s ok.” you finally managed to breathe out when he pulled away.

“I wanted to take it slow, to kiss all of you, to properly prepare you.” he stroked your hair, tilting your head to meet his lips once more. You didn’t care about it, though. So you pressed your bodies together, wrapping your arms around Akaashi’s neck and you almost managed to get him to fall back.

“Nice try,” he chuckled when he broke the kiss, wrapping an arm around your waist. “But I will give you some control if you want it so much,” he added, adjusting in such was so he was sitting down and you were straddling him. You moan mixed with his groan as he ground against you, guiding your body to move against his erection. 

“Keiji…” you moaned, pressing your body against his, your lips found their way back to each other. You didn’t need him to instruct you. You just followed Akaashi’s body, the way he guided your hips to raise up after he was sure you were wet enough. He held you for a second, you felt the tip of his cock brush against your folds several times before he finally positioned himself at your entrance.

“Tell me if you need to stop, but right now, you are in control. Take your time and don’t rush,” he said in a firm voice, finally tearing his lips from your swollen ones. You were so eager for this; it almost felt unreal.

“I love you so much.” you managed to say breathlessly. You slowly began to lower yourself along his length, biting your lower lip. He stopped you by pressing a kiss at the corner of your mouth. And brushing his lips ever so lightly against yours. You felt his hot breath against your skin. His grip on your hips was so firm as if he struggled with himself for self-control. 

You allowed yourself to get lost in the feeling, rocking your hips in small movements, feeling the stretch in your walls as you struggled to accommodate him. With each movement, you took more of him, each time getting bolder. You felt you reached a point where there was more resistance, you snapped your hips, determined to have him all inside you. Just like that, you suddenly had all of him deep inside you, as a silent yelp left your lips that were busy with his.

Akaashi forced you to stop, “you ok?” he was breathing unevenly, you could see the need and lust in his eyes, but he stopped just to make sure you were fine. You felt your eyes fill with tears.

“Yes, yes, I am fine. It was a bit sudden. I- I am really fine, Keiji.” you stuttered for a moment.

“Why the tears?” he refused to allow you any movement.

“I- you… I… um… this is just so sweet you asked, I kind of felt a bit overwhelmed for a moment.” you blushed, looking away.

“Don’t ever look away from me, when we have sex, you will always look at me and keep eye contact,” he ordered, turning your face by taking hold of your chin and forcing you to meet his gaze. He smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, tracing the line of your jaw, down to your neck. You adjust according to how he willed you. You felt his thumb press against your lips, you parted them to allow him to push it into your mouth as you sucked on it.

His lips trailed lower to your collarbone, littering kisses along the line, while his free hand cupped one of your breast. Akaashi stroked your nipple with his thumb, you moaned, moving your hips gently against his. “So beautiful right now.” he complimented, catching your eyes with his. He took his thumb out of your mouth, a soft ‘pop’ sound left your lips and he guided your head down towards his for another kiss.

Akaashi slowly caressed the skin of your side as he lowered his hand to your hip, down to grab your ass with both hands, squeezing it, which made you yelp into the kiss. He growled in response, bucking his hips and guiding you to ride him at a slow pace. All the while supporting your weight with his hands.

It didn’t take long for the slow pace to pick up, both of you growing impatient, bodies burning with the need for each other. Glittering with sweat, your mouth met in quick sloppy half kisses, breaking free to gasp for air. You leaned completely against Akaashi’s chest, kissing his neck, his shoulders arching against him every time he hit that special spot inside you. You cried and begged and moaned his name. You could have sworn there was no better feeling than being filled by his cock. By getting fucking by Akaashi Keiji.

Your vocabulary might have failed you, but Akaashi kept whispering compliments and encouragements in your ear. Telling you how good you were doing, how beautiful you are. Showing you how much he loved you. You were drunk at that moment, drunk on that feeling, drunk on that man.

“K-Keiji,” you suddenly called his name, feeling how the knot that built deep in your stomach tightened, as if it was all too much and you just let go, it almost felt like taking a flight. For that one moment, you felt weightless and you could hear him whispering something, cursing and suddenly, you felt warmth spreading inside you. His grip on your hips was impossibly strong and you knew you would bruise.

You laid on top of his chest, both of you panting, speechless, breathless. You tilted your head, brushing your lips against his cheek. Akaashi bent down to properly kiss you, your tongues met midway swirling around each other for a couple of seconds, before both of you slumped on the couch. Akaashi held you around the waist, keeping you close as you felt your eyelids drop.

“Best birthday present ever.” he kissed the top of your head and you laughed tiredly.

“I love you, Keiji.” you pressed a kiss to his chest, too lazy to move.

“Should I wake you up in an hour for my actual birthday? I wouldn’t mind doing that all over again.” he joked, lazily retrieving his phone.

“Leave it off,” you pushed it out of his hand, “Kou wants to call you and wish you happy birthday. I want you to myself.” you shivered a little. Akaashi threw his arm to the back of the couch, where he always had a blanket. One he kept there because you often fell asleep on the couch while watching T.V. with impressive skill, he managed to cover both of you without moving much.

Akaashi watched as you fell asleep in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to your head.

“I can’t promise you anything right now. Only that I love you and I have every intention to keep you by my side,” he muttered, allowing himself to fall asleep as well. Relieved that he had no reason to get up tomorrow morning.

Needless to say that when it came to Akaashi, he managed to figure it out. He made no promises, he never promised anything, he showed his love through actions. 

Eventually, he introduced you to his parents, but both of you decided to keep your real origin a secret. He asked you to move in with him once he graduated. When he found an apartment, he proposed. There was no reason for you to say no. You could never say no to Akaashi Keiji, from the moment your eyes met, it was clear it was meant to be.


End file.
